Atlantican Empire Company
The Atlantican Empire Company is a Chawosaurian Corporation that makes profits off of oil drilling and fishing. The corporation was founded by Charles Dylan Bryan, member of the Bryan Family. James Bryan, who was the previous CEO, whose daughter married into the Davis Family, Joshua Davis becomes the CEO of Atlantican Empire in 2010. Lucas Bryan, the son of James Bryan and brother-in-law of Joshua Davis, believed that Josh Davis was corrupt and believed the company belonged to the Bryan Family and the Davis Family is corrupting the company. The company's golden age was the 2000s, under James Bryan, called the Bryan Era (1960-2009) the company was the most trusted company in Chawosauria, fish made the company $435,565,564 in 2004 and became an oil platform company when Joshua Davis became the CEO and oil drilling made the company $543,565,564,353 in 2010 and 2015 under Davis' leadership, turning the company into an oil rigging company, In February 2018, the company became mired in scandal with one of the company's oil rigs have caused an oil spill and caused a giant backlash from the Chawosaurian Government and General Public. Making matters worse for the company, the company was ordered by the government to shut down its oil rigs but kept one rig for the CEO's lust for money and recognition. On September 26, 2019, the corporate leadership was punished by the Chawosaurian government for the Poseidon blowout and oill spill via environmental abuse, workers' rights violations, and corporate-aristocrat corruption charges. CEO Davis was indicted and he was forced to resign. The Government overtook the company and planned to pass major reforms. Joshua Davis was forced to resign after being officially indicted by the 25th Chawopolis Palace on January 26, 2020. History Bryan Era (1945-2009) Charles Dylan Bryan Charles Dylan Bryan was the fisherman from England and he fought the Battle in Britain. After the Battle of Britain, Bryan opened a fishing business, he named it "Atlantican Empire" and ran the business until he retired in 1959, giving his business to his son, James Dylan Bryan. James Dylan Bryan Charles passed his business over to his son, James, and grew the business to Chawosaurian Popularity. Fishing became the important aspect of the Chawosaurian Economy, in the 2000s, CEO Bryan was fishing so much that nearly made the Penguins in Antarctica an endangered species and Timothy Max Roosevelt signed a military order to make Bryan cool down his fishing, Bryan respected the order and voluntarily wavered his fishing. In 2006, Bryan's daughter, Cassidy Bryan, marries Joshua Elliot Davis, and in 2009, as Bryan retires, Bryan and his daughter decide to hand the business over to Joshua Elliot Davis. Davis Era (2010-present) Joshua Elliot Davis Joshua Elliot Davis was a gold digger who marries for money and not for real love, as he reigns the business, he abuses the workers, lowered their wages, weakened Labor Unions, took away maternity leave, and doubled their workload, in fact, he transform the business from just a fishing company, to an oil rigging and fishing company for extra money to himself and not to his workers. Mired in Scandal (2018-2019) see: Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spill Scandal Turning the business into an oil rigging business backfired, when the Chawosaurian Civil War began in 2016, the company was ordered to shut down all of their oil rigs to avoid oil spills when they are possibly hit by naval and air military arsenals, but Joshua Davis secretly kept one rig open, The Poseidon, because he wanted to continue making money to himself and not for his workers. Between 2016 to 2018, the rig was drilling oil and secretly making money and laundering money with Aristocratic families for Davis. On February 10, 2018, the rig suddenly exploded and a massive oil spill all over the sea the rig was located in. The oil spill and blowout have caused an ugly backlash that it would influence the 2019 Federal Election, helping the Communists. Joshua Davis was one the rig when the blowout happened when he survived, he became the subject of criminal investigation for treason against the Chawosaurian Government, the strongest pieces of evidence is the Murder of Jake Fowler, a government investigative journalist on corporate corruption, and government-owned tapes the government was wiretapping the rig with. The Chawosaurian government brought the entire corporate leadership, including the CEO, to justice for environmental abuse, workers' rights violations, corruption, murder, and obstruction of justice. Revenue and sales The company sold fish in over 500 nations of the Posthuman Universe including Chawosauria and made over $1.5 Trillion in 2008. in 2009, $6.5 Trillion. in 2010, $5.6 Trillion. in 2011, $9.5 Trillion. In 2012, $9.7 Trillion. In 2013, $9.9 Trillion. In 2014, $5.5 Trillion. In 2015, $6.5 Trillion. In 2016, $3.2 Million. In 2017, $345,565. In 2018, $3,000. Stock Market Consumer relations The Atlantican Empire Company was a very popular company until the extreme intense controversy over the Poseidon Scandal. The company's approval ratings and their stock market have plummeted as a result of their scandalous role.Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:Chawosaurian Civil War Category:Chawosaurian Corporation